


No Way That This Will End Well

by greyCacophony



Series: No Way [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Lon'qu, Getting to Know Each Other, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyCacophony/pseuds/greyCacophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't an uncommon sight to see Lon’qu training early in the morning before the sun began to rise. If any of the Shepherds were awoken by dreams or noises, or just couldn’t sleep at all, Lon’qu would often oblige them with a quick sparr to tucker them out. His most frequent visitors were usually Robin and Vaike, occasionally Sully or Libra. However, particularly late at night, he would sometimes feel eyes on him, and he noticed an abundance of crows. He knew that sometimes Henry watched him, and Henry knew that he knew, and yet they never pursued the topic, Henry still falling back on his jokes and tricks, eyes perpetually closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way That This Will End Well

It wasn't an uncommon sight to see Lon’qu training early in the morning before the sun began to rise. If any of the Shepherds were awoken by dreams or noises, or just couldn’t sleep at all, Lon’qu would often oblige them with a quick sparr to tucker them out. His most frequent visitors were usually Robin and Vaike, occasionally Sully or Libra. He was never really suprised when he got a late night visitor, night watch making him familiar with the sounds of the choked screams of his allies as they were awoken by night terrors. It wasn't as if Lon’qu never slept, he just didn’t tire as easily as others, didn’t need as many hours of sleep as some. His opponents were usually sword wielders or axe wielders, occasionally lance users. It was rare that a magic user would want to spar with him, Robin exempt. However, particularly late at night, he would sometimes feel eyes on him, and he noticed an abundance of crows. He knew that sometimes Henry watched him, and Henry knew that he knew, and yet they never pursued the topic, Henry still falling back on his jokes and tricks, eyes perpetually closed.  
  
  
It was months before one of them said something, months of skirting around Henry’s actions, months of listening to the soft caw of crows as the sun began to rise. Henry liked to tease the serious man, enjoying how flustered he would get, how his face turned red at the simplest things. However, Lon’qu was the first one to break the silence, a habit that he found himself forming more and more when in the presence of the fair haired magician. The stars were particularly dim that night, obscured by clouds and fleeting shadows as Henry’s dark birds passed overhead.  
  
  
“You can come out now, Henry. I know you're there.” Lon’qu peered around at the thick wooded area surrounding the clearing that served as their sparring area for the moment. the trees cast looming shadows over the grass, and the darkness of the woods seemed thick, impenetrable. There was a rustling from the brush before the pale sorcerer approached him, characteristic smile absent from his face.  
  
  
“Hi.”  
  
  
Well that was... uncharacteristically brief for Henry. Lon’qu’s eyebrows furrowed as concern struck him. Henry almost always greeted him with jeers and jokes and crazy smiles. As impassive as he seemed, Lon’qu truly did care about the members or Chrom’s little ragtag band. Lon’qu didn't know what to say to the young magic user, his lack of social graces come back to bite him, so he did the only thing he knew how to do.  
  
  
“Want to spar?” His voice was tentative, his stance slightly defensive as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. Henry cocked his head, something flashing across his face before it resumed the still mask it had been .  
  
  
“Have you ever sparred with a sorcerer before?” Robin hardly ever used his thunder magic when sparring with Lon’qu. The warrior shrugged.  
  
  
“Never sparring, but I've warred against many Plegian mages in my life.” Lon’qu blanched, realizing what he just said. “Not that I think of you as an enemy!” He tacked on quickly, not wanting to offend Henry, accusing him of being like other Plegians. A mischievous smile crept across Henry’s face before a murder of crows suddenly swooped down at Lon’qu, talons extended. As Lon’qu dodged the birds, he did not notice Henry quickly come up behind him until the cold edge of a knife was at his throat and a voice whispered in his ear.  
  
  
“You should think of me as an enemy if you ever want to spar with me, Lonny.”  
  
  
Henry released him, his trademark laugh echoing across the clearing as Lon’qu tried to comprehend how he was just bested by this childish mage in a matter of seconds. Lon’qu was the greatest swordsman in Ragna Ferox, and Henry didn't even use any hexes to defeat him. Lon’qu watched as Henry sheathed his knife, noticing the slight tremor in his hands and the way that his crows all flocked around him, softly cawing as they landed on his shoulders and pecked at the hem of his robes. The bright smile was gone, replaced by something much softer, more wistful. His eyes were just barely opened, his face turned towards the ground, not meeting the Feroxi’s gaze. His voice was taut, as he extended a pale hand to lightly pat Lon’qu’s arm.  
  
  
“Only when we spar, Lonny. We're only adversaries when we spar.”  
  
  
He turned to leave and Lon’qu wrapped a warm, solid hand around the mage’s lower arm, forcing Henry to look him in the eye. He had never seen the sorcerer's eyes before, no one in the camp had. They were an impossible hue, pale lilac nearly overpowering the icey blue center. For a moment they merely stared at each other and all of the tension between them melted away, any distrust Lon’qu could have felt about the Plegian disappeared. Although he had difficulties speaking to people, Lon’qu was a very good judge of character. He didn't understand why some people were still wary of Henry. He was a little odd, full of bloodlust, but anyone could see that his heart was in the right place. However, something did cling to the forefront of his mind. There was something in those impossible eyes. The light of his soft grin didn't quite reach the rest of his expression. His eyes held a certain sadness, the sense that there was something that he couldn't quite stop seeing. His pupils were blown wide like a frightened animal cornered by a hunter in the woods and his breathing was slow, measured. Deep purple smudges marred the skin under his eyes. His hands still trembled slightly, and Lon’qu could feel the tension in his arm as his forearm tensed under his fingers. Slowly, he let go of Henry, breaking their eye contact to look at the ground.  
  
  
“My apologies. I didn't mean to be so forward.” he muttered, his voice embarrassed and his cheeks red. Henry merely grinned, reaching forward to pat Lon’qu’s shoulder. A crow fluttered from Henry’s feet and perched where his master’s hand had been, startling them both. Lon’qu froze under the weight of the dark animal and Henry’s arm was still outstretched. Then, as if the actions of the crow changed everything, he relaxed, his odd eyes slipping shut once more as a more genuine smile took over his face.  
  
  
“She seems to approve of you.” he said, extending his outstretched hand to gently caress the crow’s soft feathers. Lon’qu swallowed down his fear, releasing the tension in his shoulders.  
  
  
“Huh.”  
  
  
The bird preened and clicked her beak, hopping down the slope of the swordsman’s shoulder before taking off towards the approaching dawn. Both men watched as the sky began to lighten. After a few minutes of silence, Henry finally turned back to Lon’qu.  
  
  
“Dawn is coming. We should at least try to get a little sleep.” He said, guilt seeping into his voice. Lon’qu nodded his assent, not trusting his voice to obey him in sounding unaffected by the thought of separating from the presence of the strange man. Henry smiled at him, a little of the warmth reaching his eyes before they slid back closed. Lon’qu wondered just how he could see without keeping them open, but it wasn't his place to pry.  
  
  
“Goodnight, Henry.” He said softly as he began to retreat to his tent, feeling the mage’s gaze on him as he walked away, his tent in the opposite direction of Henry’s.  
  
  
“Goodnight, Lon’qu.” The soft voice sounded right next to him, but when the swordsman turned his head to see if he was being followed, he saw nothing.  
  
  
‘Sneaky devil’, he thought, his face burning pink. Why did that warlock have to toy with his emotions so? How was he able to make Lon’qu as flustered as he was around women? It couldn't have been the nervousness, the fear of failing, could it? As he pondered, the realization that he did worry for Henry struck him. The strange Plegian had wormed his way behind Lon’qu’s defences, sneaking into the shadows of his heart. There was no way that this would end well.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3, and first Fire Emblem fic. I might add more to this, make it the first in a series tackling the start of their relationship and dealing with both of their emotional baggage. Thank you for reading, and don't be afraid to send me prompts or requests on tumblr! My username is the same there. 0u0 ////


End file.
